interface
by mad 4 the doctor
Summary: Ive decided to stop this story, its not very good. if you want it here take it.   the TARDIS crew talk to the interface about past companions


Chatting with the TARDIS protocals

The interface

The Doctor was sitting on the swing fixing tcvbnhe TARDIS after the latest series of explosions in the main control room, Rory was sitting reading, and Amy was bored. She let out a sigh of frustration and groaned "Doctor can we just forget about that and go do something? I mean, there has got to be somewhere with an alien invasion or something."

Without looking up the doctor said "Sorry can't ignore this, can't risk another explosion or colliding with anything in the time vortex again I'll take you somewhere later" at this Rory looked up from his book and asked

"What can you collide with? I thought there was nothing in the time vortex."

"Well," looking up from the cables he was connecting, he continued "normally there isn't but that doesn't mean you can't collide with things like other Tardises." He trailed off.

"Other Tardises? But you said this was the last TARDIS." Said Amy curiously.

"It is, I tend to collide with a younger or older version, but back to fixing the console, Amy, would you mind asking to bring the interface up?"

"Err, sure, show me the Tardis interface" she said uncertainly. A hologram of the doctor appeared, it looked so life like it was hard to tell that it was just an image, the doctor looked up at her through the glass of the floor "Ah interface," he ran to the console rubbing his hands together and continued "run a diagnostic, find out the source of these explosions, how long will that take?" the interface replied in an almost exact imitation of the Doctors voice, its voice held no emotion while the real Doctors did, "it will take 1hr, 47 minutes and 32 seconds to run a full diagnostic and then to fully repair the damage." The doctor sighed with a slight smile and said "well we'd better get started then." And with that he started to head back to get to work. Rory, who had abandoned the book, ceased the moment and asked in a careful voice "why does the interface look like you, I mean exactly like you?" the doctor now back at the swing cocked his eyebrow and said "why can't it look like me?" looking through the floor and seeing their unsatisfied looks sighed and continued "well I'm incredibly handsome, who wouldn't want to look like me."

"Doctor!" Amy groaned "really why?"

"Or," he started slowly "it could be down to the fact that I own the TARDIS and that she likes me." Then straightening his bow tie, making and oily smudge appear on his collar, he said "but I'm sure it's the first." He set back to work and shouted over the sparking of wires he was twisting "why don't you ask to see other Tardis inhabitants, see if you can find yourselves might find something interesting." He pulled his goggles over his eyes and continued his work.

Ace 

_The Doctor set back to work and shouted over the sparking of wires he was twisting "why don't you ask to see other Tardis inhabitants, see if you can find yourselves might find something interesting." He pulled his goggles over his eyes and continued his work._

Deciding to heed his words Amy said "show me someone else who lived in the Tardis." Rory walked over to her in interest just as the doctors image disappeared and was replaced by a girl. She was wearing a big bulky leather jacket covered with patches. She wore tights underneath and you couldn't see her t-shirt but you could tell that she was quite slim despite her preferred clothes. She had shoulder length hazel hair and she looked, happy.

"Who are you then?" Amy asked

"I am the Tardis interface." She said in a strong feminine voice this wasn't a girly girl

"No, I mean who are you imitating? Which companion is she?" Amy rephrased

"I am currently displaying the form of Dorothy Gale McShane, better known as Ace."

Rory said, "Tell us about her"

"Ace was a troubled child living on earth; she'd had bad relationships with her family and her friend Manisha died in a racist firebombing of her flat when she was 13. Following the latter event, needing to lash out, she burnt down a local abandoned Victorian house named Gabriel Chase after sensing an evil aura there and was put on probation. Consequently, Ace covered up her own fears and insecurities with a streetwise, tough exterior. Gifted in chemistry, she was in her room experimenting when a time storm swept her up and transported her to Ice world, and far in her future. There she met the 7th version of the doctor and his companion at the time Mels, who left him so the doctor offered to take her with him, she happily accepted. She was convinced that the Doctor needed her to watch his back, and protected him with a fierce loyalty. In turn, the Doctor took a special interest in Ace's education, taking her across the universe and often prompting her to figure out explanations for herself rather than giving her all the answers. The doctor and Ace had a very close relationship."

"Why did she leave?" Amy asked with a smile, she was starting to like this girl "I bet she gave the Doctor a run for his money"

"She did." She and Rory had been so engrossed that they hadn't noticed the doctor smiling softly behind them. "Especially with all her Nitro-9 explosives, though I must admit they did come in handy on occasion, and she insisted on calling me 'Professor' it was highly annoying." He chuckled, his mind seemed to be else-where "but she was brilliant." He clasped his hands together and said "so interface have we gotten any further to interpreting the source of these explosions?"

"There are currently 5031…"the doctor cut her off saying

"So still a while to go, Amy, Rory keep looking through if you want." A loud bang echoed around the room from below, his eyes went wide and he raced back down below.

Rose Tyler

"_So still a while to go, Amy, Rory keep looking through if you want." A loud bang echoed around the room from below, the Doctors eyes went wide and he raced back down below._

"The doctor travelled with someone who used explosives?" queried Rory

"He must have changed her for the better, I suppose it's what the doctor would do don't you think?" said Amy

"I think I know that name, interface what does she do now?" voiced Rory

"Dorothy Gale McShane currently runs the charity, 'A Charitable Earth' the initials spell out ACE a fun little message for the doctor. She's raised billions." Replied the interface

"Wow, Show us the next inhabitant, please." Amy said, the interface changed into a young blonde girl wearing a purple punk fish jacket, a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and white trainers. She had a face for smiling and she looked ecstatic to be traveling with the doctor. "Who is this?"

"This is Rose Marion Tyler." The interface replied "she travelled with the 9th and 10th doctor and currently resides in the parallel world, the doctor nicknamed Pete's world, with a duplicate doctor."

"Tell us about the duplicate doctor next." Said Rory "So how did she meet the doctor?"

"Her first encounter with the Doctor happened just after midnight on 1 January 2005. Whilst walking home with her mother, Rose stumbled into the 10th Doctor who was dying from radiation poisoning she was the last human he saw before he died. The next time she met the doctor was when he was in his 9th regeneration. He saved her from an Auton attack in the shop she was working at, then later that day she saved the doctor from the nestene consciousness she then asked her to travel with him."

"How did she leave him?" Amy asked "How did she come to be in that parallel world?"

"She had to leave the 10th doctor when Torchwood 1 brought Cybermen and Daleks to earth. In the ensuing battle of Canary Wharf, Rose refused to leave the Doctor to face the threat on his own. She nearly sacrificed herself to make sure that every Dalek and Cybermen were sucked into the Void. Due to a timely rescue by Pete Tyler from Pete's World, Rose was alive, but was separated from the Doctor, seemingly forever. Rose later re-met the doctor when she crossed into this universe to find it invaded by Daleks and 27 planets in the sky. After she, the 10th doctor, the duplicate doctor, mickey smith, Sarah Jane smith, Donna, Jackie Tyler and captain jack Harkness flew the earth back home the doctor took her and duplicate doctor back to Pete's world."

"Wow, I would hate to be trapped in a parallel world, but I suppose the doctor had his reasons, inter face, Show us duplicate doctor." Said Amy.

Duplicate doctor

"_Wow, I would hate to be trapped in a parallel world, but I suppose the doctor had his reasons, inter face, Show us duplicate doctor." Said Amy._

Rose Tyler's image disappeared and was replaced with a tall handsome man in a blue suite with a reddish brown t-shirt and bright white trainers. His hair was short brown and spiky. So basically he had a fashion sense unlike her doctor.

"This is the 10th doctors duplicate." He said a little too slowly, he obviously had trouble talking slowly but then again knowing the doctor that was probably true.

"So Doctor! You never said you regenerated from a pretty boy." She shouted over the engines, the doctor looked up, pushed his goggles up from his eyes and said

"It never came up and any way that's not me, well it is me but not me, me. He's my hand."

"Err, Doctor what do you mean your hand? You have both your hands, at least last I checked." Stammered Rory

"Oh, well when I first regenerated into my 10th self I got into a sword fight, lost my hand and grew a new one, so no harm done really." He said as he took out a grimy cloth and started wiping grease of his hands and some cables.

"O-okay so you grew a new hand." Rory voiced slowly "but how did your hand grow into a person? How can that happen?"

"Human/Time lord biometrical metacrisis." He said simply, as if that explained everything, he pulled his goggles back over his eyes and went back to bonding wires or what-ever it is he was doing.

Amy and Rory turned back to the hologram and said "how did this human/time lord thingy mawhatsit happen?"

"The 10th doctor got shot by a Dalek and started to regenerate, not wanting to, he healed himself with the energy and vented it off into his hand that was also in the control room. Then later on Donna Noble, his companion at the time touched the hand. Some of Donna went into the hand and some of the doctor went into Donna, it was a two way metacrisis. And so the Doctors clone came about. But the clone was borne in battle he destroyed all the Daleks and the Doctor left him in Pete's world. Two Doctors can't co-exist" the interface replied

"Interesting, Show us another doctor." Said Amy with a grin, the interface obeyed and showed a clown.

The 6th Doctor

"_Interesting, Show us another doctor." Said Amy with a grin, the interface obeyed and showed a clown._

Both Amy and Rory burst out laughing at this. Curious as to why they were laughing, the Doctor walked up towards them and asked offended "What?" his voice a little higher than usual.

"My, God Doctor, What happened to your fashion sense? You don't appear to have any here." Managed Amy through ragged breaths.

"Yeah," he sighed "Don't know what was going through my head when I chose that outfit, let alone what was in my head when I kept wearing it."

"how did you get away with wearing that? It looks like a clown threw up on it!" Laughed Amy

"Yeah I got that a lot, but i suppose it suited the body." The doctor sighed and then walked back down to the swing grumbling at how it wasn't worth getting up for that

"So inter face which one is this?" Rory asked

"This is the sixth version of the doctor….."


End file.
